


To Do List

by transjoseph



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, halsanie, joshler - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjoseph/pseuds/transjoseph
Summary: Tyler haría cualquier cosa con tal de ser recordado





	1. MEETINGS

Tyler quería cambiar.

Durante toda su vida escolar, el castaño solo era conocido por ser un rarito más, el del que nadie estaba seguro si tenía amigos o no y que siempre solía llevar con él a todas partes un librito de manga para leer o simplemente veía anime desde su teléfono durante los recesos o en sus momentos libres en la escuela.

En cierto modo Tyler era todo un personaje dentro de su escuela, pero no la clase de personaje que levanta el interés en las personas y que hace que todos quieran acercársele para conocerlo, mas bien lo aislaban y preferían pasar de él

Pero Tyler estaba dispuesto a cambiar esa imagen que todos tenían de él. Ya solo quedaban un par de meses para que el año escolar acabara, sin mencionar que este era el último año de secundaria para el castaño y este no quería ser olvidado, en cambio, quería dejar una marca, ser recordado, pero no quería ser recordado como el niño rarito del anime, Tyler quería ser recordado de la misma manera que todos los chicos de su generación.

Así que ahí estaba Tyler, parado en medio de la cafetería con manos temblorosas sosteniendo firmemente su bandeja mientras miraba hacía todas partes en busca de un grupo de personas en particular. Cuando por fin Tyler logró identificar la mesa que necesitaba, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se dio a si mismo todo el ánimo del mundo y caminó en dirección a ellos para dar inicio a su plan.

— H-hola — dijo Tyler en voz alta, tratando de llamar la atención de alguien en la mesa.

Todos en el grupo siguieron hablando entre ellos sin reparar en la presencia del castaño, sus fuertes risas sumado con el ruido de la cafetería habían opacado por completo el saludo de Tyler, quien se quedó ahí parado, incómodo, esperando a que alguien lo notara.

Una chica con el cabello mitad rosa y mitad negro fue la primera en darse cuenta que el castaño estaba ahí y se le quedó mirando fijo por unos segundos hasta que intentó hacer callar a sus amigos para indicarles que había alguien de pie junto a ellos.

— ¿Pasó algo? — Preguntó la misma chica, Melanie. Tyler claro que sabía sus nombres, el de todos los presentes en la mesa, otra cosa muy distinta era que ellos no tuvieran idea de su existencia.

— Uh n-no nada, o sea sí ¿Puedo almorzar con ustedes?

Todos en la misma se miraron extrañados, no entendían muy bien por qué alguien querría sentarse con ellos por elección propia. Al igual que Tyler, ellos también habían sido catalogados como raritos, con la diferencia que a ellos les importaba una mierda ese título y seguían sus vidas con total normalidad sin dejar que eso les afectase. El grupo aceptó sin problemas y un chico de cabello violeta se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio suficiente al castaño para que se sentara.

— ¿Te vas a comer eso? — Preguntó un chico apuntando hacia el postre que había en la bandeja de Tyler.

— Brendon, no seas mal educado — Le reprochó la chica sentada a su lado — No le hagas caso, come tu postre tranquilo.

— D-descuida, tómalo si quieres — Le ofreció Tyler hundiéndose entre sus hombros aún bastante tímido — Además soy intolerante a la lactosa, de todos modos no lo podría haber comido.

La chica de cabello castaño, Sarah, puso los ojos en blanco al ver como su novio se estiraba a lo largo de la mesa al igual que un niño pequeño para tomar el yogurt de Tyler.

— Y bien castañito — Comenzó una chica de cabello turquesa, Ashley, apuntando a Tyler con el tenedor de su ensalada — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— T-tyler.

— ¡Tyler! — Repitió emocionado el chico de cabello violeta, josh — Vamos en un par de clases juntos ¿Verdad? Siempre estás sentado leyendo y apenas se te ven las cejas, pero déjame decirte que te ves bastante genial ahí todo misterioso.

— Sí, sí, sí — Chilló Sarah entusiasmada también — Vas en artes conmigo. eres el que tiene ese estilo medio asiático, como de caricaturas chinas. Pero es genial, me gusta tu arte

— Se llama anime y es de Japón — Le corrigió el castaño — Y sí, ese yo.

— Y bien Ty ¿Qué haces acá? — volvió a preguntar Ashley — ¿Por qué sentarte con nosotros? ¿O te mandó alguien?

— No, no, no. Es solo que-

Tyler se quedó en silencio dejando su frase a medias ¿Qué les iba a decir? Ninguna buena excusa pasaba por su cabeza para justificar su repentina presencia y por algún motivo decirles la verdad de porque quería estar con ellos tampoco parecía una buena idea, iban a pensar que era aún más raro sí les decía.

Todos en la mesa habían quedado mirando al castaño expectantes por su respuesta, mientras que el pobre chico no dejaba de alargar la última "e" que dijo y movía sus ojitos en todas las direcciones nervioso.

— Oh ya saben — Respondió por fin Tyler, tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible — Me quiero juntar con ustedes porque son geniales y-

Todos comenzaron a reír al unísono a excepción de Tyler, quién no entendía el motivo de sus inesperadas. Las mejillas del castaño se tornaban cada vez más rosáceas al ver que ninguno paraba de reír, era como si hubiera dicho el chiste más divertido de la historia y solo él no lo entendía.

— Lo siento Ty — Josh pasó su brazo por los hombros de Tyler atrayéndolo hacia él aún entre risas — Es solo que ¿Nosotros geniales? Te aseguro que somos cualquier cosa menos geniales, todos nos rechazan y estarían mejor sin nosotros.

— Pero no les daremos esa satisfacción — Continúo melanie — Preferimos solo juntarnos entre nosotros, si ellos quieren ignorarnos también los ignoraremos de vuelta y haremos cualquier estupidez que se nos pase por la cabeza.

Tyler soltó un suave "ah" dando a entender que le había quedado todo claro y comenzó a jugar con sus manos inquieto mientras que Josh aún lo sostenía firme de los hombros y eso lo ponía raro, no recordaba la última vez que había estado así de cerca con alguna persona que no fuera un familiar, pero no era nada insoportable, de hecho, le agradaba al castaño esta sensación de cercanía con alguien.

El timbre que indicaba el fin del almuerzo sonó a lo largo de toda la cafetería, interrumpiendo a Ashley, quien le estaba contando a Tyler la eterna lista de color que habían pasado por su cabello y el de su novia.

— Bien Tyler, veo que pasaste la primera prueba — Dijo de la nada Brendon, ganándose la mirada confusa de todos sus amigos. Nadie tenía la más mínima idea sobre qué prueba estaba hablando — Ahora viene la segunda fase. Nos juntaremos todos a la salida en los estacionamientos para continuar. Se puntual pequeño saltamontes.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco al escuchar las palabras de Brendon, incluso Sarah le soltó la mano avergonzada de que su novio hablara tantas cosas sin sentido. Uno a uno fueron guardando sus números en el celular de Tyler a petición del mismo castaño antes de que se separaran para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Josh se fue caminando junto a Brendon ya que les tocaba clases juntos y cuando el pasillo estuvo lo suficientemente vacío como para que nadie los vea, Josh metió a su amigo al primer baño que encontró y lo acorraló contra la pared, los brazos cruzados de Josh y su mirada inquieta trataban de conseguir la mayor cantidad de información posible de Brendon.

— Vas a decirme en qué consisten tus supuestas pruebas o ahora mismo voy donde Tyler a decirle que ni siquiera se moleste en ir a la salida — Amenazó josh con voz seria.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto ese niño? Él solo quiere pasarla bien con nosotros y le daremos la oportunidad.

— Porque es un maldito ángel, Brendon. No dejaré que ninguno de nosotros lo arruine, el chico tiene potencial

— ¿Si? — Respondió Brendon levantando una ceja — ¿Entonces porque vino con nosotros?

— ¡No lo sé! — Josh se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin tener una explicación adecuada de por qué Tyer había mostrado interés en su grupo de amigos — Solo no dejaré que le pase algo malo, lo protegeré de todas tus mierdas.

Brendon abrió la boca y soltó un "oh" sorprendido, era como si acabara de descubrir algo súper importante.

— Te gusta Tyler — Confirmó Brendon.

— ¿¡Qué!? N-ni siquiera lo conozco — Se excusó Josh — No me cambies de tema Brendon.

— Tú no cambies de tema — Contraatacó Brendon con una sonrisa ladina — Como sea, si tanto te gusta Tyler me preocuparé que nada malo le pase a tu príncipe.

Brendon ajustó los tirantes de su mochila e ignorando por completo a josh se fue del baño como si nada hubiera ocurrido, dejando atrás a su mejor amigo a punto de explotar.

 


	2. SMOKING

Todos estaban sentados en la vereda del estacionamiento fumando, a excepción de Melanie porque no le gustaba en ella el aroma que quedaba impregnado a causa de los cigarrillos. Llevaban una animada conversación sobre lo qué harían durante el fin de semana, planeando cada detalle mientras esperaban a que Tyler llegara para juntarse con él tal como lo habían acordado.

El chico estaba un poquito atrasado, pero no le daban mucha importancia a eso, Tyler se veía como el tipo de persona que es súper puntual y lo más probable es que le había surgido algún imprevisto y le dio prioridad a eso. Tampoco era como que se sintieran mal porque el castaño parecía haberlos dejado plantados, de hecho, sentían mucha curiosidad por saber qué más pasaba en la vida de Tyler ya que no sabían nada más que su nombre.

Por fin, y diez minutos atrasado, Tyler apareció corriendo por el estacionamiento con sus mejillas rojas como tomate y su respiración ultra agitada por el desgaste físico.

— H-hola — Saludó Tyler cansado en medio de jadeos mientras ajustaba sus lentes que estaban a punto de caérseles por haber corrido.

— Supongo que llegar puntual era también parte de las pruebas — Bromeo Ashley.

— Oh sí — Le siguió la corriente Brendon — Ya partimos mal Ty, esos son como diez mil puntos menos.

— Cállense por favor, dejen a Tyler tranquilo — Le defendió Josh.

Josh se paró de su lugar lanzándole una mirada letal a sus amigos, botó su cigarrillo al suelo para luego pisarlo, apagándolo, y se metió dos mentitas a la boca esperando a que eso ayudara a que su aliento no fuera tan terrible a causa del cigarrillo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas agua o algo? Podemos dejar esto para mañana si quieres — Ofreció Josh.

— Descuida Joshy, estoy bien y muchas gracias por preocuparte — Le contestó el castaño sonrojándose aún más — Y bien Brendon ¿Cuáles con las pruebas?

— ¡Ah sí, eso! — Brendon prácticamente saltó de su lugar por la emoción y les ordenó a todos que se reunieran frente a él para comenzar a hablar — Supongo que todos estamos de acuerdo con que Tyler entre al grupo ¿Verdad?

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo y Tyler debió morderse el labio para contener la sonrisa de felicidad al saber que todos lo aceptaban tal cual era.

— Bueno Ty, el tema es que no es tan fácil ser amigo nuestro ¿Has escuchado hablar de un tal Ryan Ross?

— ¡No! — Lo detuvo Josh de inmediato — Brendon, no voy a dejar que hagas eso. No, no, no.

— Bren, lo siento pero es una pésima idea — Continuó Sarah — Tyler olvídalo, puedes ser nuestro amigo sin condiciones.

Tyler había dejado de escuchar las palabras del resto y solo estaba concentrado en recordar a Ryan. Claro que sabía quién era, era imposible que alguien fuera a olvidar su nombre.

Ryan era un chico que hace dos años, según cuentan los rumores que todos en la escuela se habían encargado de esparcir, había comenzado a seguir una estúpida lista que Brendon y su grupo de amigos le habían entregado, la cual consistía en hacer una serie de cosas que estaban prohibidas hacer dentro de la escuela.

En resumidas cuentas, nadie estaba seguro del número de pruebas que el chico logró terminar, pero todos tenían más que claro que había sido expulsado luego de haber provocado un incendio dentro de uno de la escuela a propósito. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que Tyler haga algo que todos recordarán por el resto de sus vidas.

— ¿Cuál es la primera prueba? — Preguntó Tyler interrumpiendo al resto.

— ¡Tyler no! — Le detuvo Josh.

— ¡Tyler sí! — Celebró Brendon. El chico sacó de su mochila una hoja de papel toda arruada y gastada y se la entregó a Tyler.

— Fumar, alcohol, drogas — Recitó Tyler en voz alta mientras leía uno por uno los puntos de la lista — Incendio provocado, porno, abusar de un profes-

— ¡No! — Interrumpió Josh una vez más — Tyler no puedes hacer eso, es hasta ilegal joder.

— Josh, cállate de una vez — Pidió Brendon intentando mantenerse serio — Ty, continúa leyendo por favor.

— Sexo en la escuela y ¿Pegamento? — El castaño se quedó mirando fijo este último punto, no tenía la más mínima de a qué se refería — ¿Qué es pegamento?

— Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a eso — Respondió Brendon — Así que... ¿Te animas?

Tyler se quedó en silencio, frunció los labios haciendo una mueca y se quedó pensando en la lista por unos segundos. Algunas de las cosas no solo eran ilegales a su edad, sino que también le podrían costar ser expulsado de la escuela y un millón de problemas más con sus padres. Pero Tyler era terco y la idea de querer ser recordado tocaba más fuerte en su cabeza que su sentido común.

— Sí, se ve fácil la lista.

todos en el grupo celebraron la decisión del castaño a excepción de Josh, quién se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y gruñir con desagrado. Melanie y Ashley hicieron un espacio entre ellas e invitaron a Tyler a que se sentara en ese lugar. La chica de cabello bicolor le dio un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida y un besito en la cabeza al castaño mientras que la otra la prometía que tendrían el mejor tiempo de sus vidas completando la lista.

— Y bien Ty ¿cuál era el primer punto? — Preguntó Ashley.

— Ah sí — El castaño volvió a mirar la hoja para no equivocarse en su respuesta — Fumar.

— Hm, sencillo — Ashley metió su mano en su mochila en busca de algo — Toma, son de cereza, o sea, son idénticos a los normales pero el filtro sabe a cereza y el sabor te queda en los labios en caso de que quieras darle un dulce beso a alguien después.

— O si prefieres de los míos — Intervino Sarah, extendiéndole una pequeña cajetilla a Tyler — Son de menta, no es la gran cosa, pero son buenos.

— O los míos — Brendon también le extendió una cajetilla a Tyler — Son baratos, no saben a nada y son asquerosos, mis favoritos.

el castaño miró con ojos nerviosos todos los ofrecimientos que le habían hecho. El problema no era solo que no sabía qué escoger, sino que Tyler nunca había fumado en su vida. Esta sería su primera vez y ya no podía echarse atrás.

— Espera, espera ¿Has fumado antes cierto? — Preguntó Josh al notar el repentino cambio de actitud del castaño — No es necesario que hagas esto ahora Ty, esa lista ni siquiera vale la pena.

— Descuida Joshy, sé lo que estoy haciendo — Le aseguró el menor.

Tyler terminó por escoger uno de los cigarrillos de Sarah. sacó uno de los tubitos y con dos de sus dedos intentó apretar el lugar que la chica le señaló hasta escuchar un rápido  _clic_ que indicaba que estaba listo. Melanie tomó el encendedor rosa de su novia y acercó con cuidado la llama al rostro de Tyler para encender su cigarrillo.

el castaño no estaba del todo seguro sobre qué debía hacer, sabía que no podía ser más complicado que inhalar y exhalar a través del filtro, pero ¿Había una forma correcta de hacerlo? Tyler comenzó a inhalar con cuidado, el sabor a menta mezclado con el de la nicotina no era el mejor del mundo, pero al menos era soportable. Tyler retuvo la bocanada de aire sin dejar que el humo llegara a sus pulmones o comenzaría a toser descontroladamente y dejaría de parecer que ya había hecho esto antes.

cuando por fin el castaño soltó la desordenada nube de humo todos celebraron el fin del primer punto en la lista.

— Sí, sí, genial. Felicidades Tyler — Josh le arrebató la hoja al menor y tachó el primer punto con un lápiz — ¿Ahora nos podemos ir? Apuesto que Tyler ya debe volver a casa, es un poco tarde.

— Dios, Josh. Estás actuando como todo un novio sobreprotector.

— Jódete Brendon — Le calló Josh, para luego volver a centrar su atención en Tyler — ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? Ya sabes, en caso de que tus padres te digan algo me puedes echar la culpa.

— Oh — El ofrecimiento tomó por sorpresa al castaño, quien por enésima vez en el día volvió a sonrojarse — Muchas gracias Joshy.

todo el grupo se levantó de sus lugares en el suelo y comenzaron a guardar sus cosas para luego despedirse, prometiendo que se verían mañana y se separaron caminando en distintas direcciones hasta sus respectivas casas.

Josh comenzó a caminar junto a Tyler hasta su casa. La pequeña caminata fue bastante silenciosa, mientras que el pelivioleta intentaba establecer temas de conversación con Tyler, este solo e limitaba a responderle en escuetos monosílabos o con un simple movimiento de cabeza u hombros, lo que desconcertaba un poco a Josh, él de verdad quería conocerle más y no sabía si hacía esto porque Tyler era de pocas palabras o demasiado tímido.

— Bueno, esta es mi casa — Dijo Tyler al parar frente a la entrada de una linda casa color blanco — Gracias por haberme acompañado Joshy, no tenías por qué haberlo hecho.

— Lo hice porque yo quería, además no quería que te metieras en problemas con tus padres.

— Está bien — Le aseguró el castaño dedicándole una cálida sonrisa — Ellos llegan en la noche, así que ahora tomaré una buena y me levaré los dientes como treinta veces para quitar cualquier rastro de haber fumado.

— Oh sí, ese es un buen plan — Concordó Josh metiendo una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su polerón en busca de algo — Y toma mis mentitas, las vas a necesitar más que yo.

Tyler tomó con cuidado entre sus manos el pequeño paquete de mentitas, sacó una y se la echó a la boca entes de guardar el resto en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

— Muchas gracias y uh ¿Adiós? — Dijo Tyler mostrado las llaves de su casa — Nos vemos mañana Joshy — En vez de aceptar el apretón de manos que Josh le ofreció, Tyler decidió imitar lo que había hecho Melanie asumiendo que eso era un gesto común entre ellos y le dio un rápido besito a Josh en la mejilla antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de entrada de su casa.

*****

Luego de haber tomado una buena ducha y asegurarse de que se había deshecho por completo de cualquier olor a cigarrillo, Tyler se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación terminando su tarea de física que le habían asignado.

La pantalla de celular iluminándose repentinamente y el sonido de las campanillas del tono de alerta llamaron la atención del castaño, quien tomó su teléfono y desbloqueo la pantalla para ver de qué se trataba. Aparentemente lo habían agregado a un grupo de chat y en los pocos segundos que pasó mirando la pantalla confundido más de veinte mensajes nuevos ya se habían acumulado.

**tyrojo:**  hola!

**beebo:**  formal, me gusta ;)

**saräh:**  y a mí me gustas tú ;)

**mel!:**  chicos POR FAVOR RECUERDEN EL PROPÓSITO DE ESTO

Tyler miró la pantalla y soltó una risita involuntaria, sí que le agradaban estas personas.

**beebo:**  verdad! esperen

**beebo:**  tyler, estas cordialmente invitado a una junta casual en casa de Josh

**jøsh:**  POR QUE MI CASA, QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO?????

Luego Brendon envió dos mensajes más, uno con la dirección exacta de la casa de Josh y otro en el que le recordaba al pelivioleta que quiera o no irían a su casa de todos modos porque era la mejor y su sofá era cómodo para ver películas.

El castaño leyó detenidamente una y otra vez los mensajes sin poder creerlo, él, Tyler Joseph, en menos de un día no solo había conseguido agradarle a un grupo de personas, sino que también lo habían invitado a salir con ellos.

Las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla para Tyler.


End file.
